


Juicy

by tobiasclancy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fruit sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, buttsecks, danse likes that david likes fruit, david likes fruit, delicious, hot sweaty men, i hate coming up with titles, i literally had no other ideas for the title, just porn, no plot here, writing is hard i get distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: There were a few innocent things David did that Paladin Danse found positively erotic.





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing in between writing for my main Fallout fic. Have not yet decided if this is in the same verse as that fic or a standalone.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is gloriously unbeta'd (i beta myself, usually while drunk), so any and all mistakes are mine. If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions, let me know!

There were a few innocent things David did that Paladin Danse found positively erotic. When David worked out, his muscles taught, sweat dripping off his body made Danse himself sweat. When David worked on his power, banging heavy pieces of metal together or even ever so gently putting together delicate systems and parts made the man stop and watch.

Christ, even watching David bending down to tie his laces made Dance’s stomach clench needfully.

Danse had an unconscious list in his head of normal actions that drove him wild, but, never did he think that watching David bite into a dark coloured, ridiculously juicy mutfruit would be one of those things he found positively mouth-watering.

But as he watched those pearly white teeth bite down into the supple flesh of the fruit, watched as its purple juices dribbled down his chin, he found the image rose more than just his blood pressure. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

Sadly, now was not the time to whisk the other man away to somewhere more private. He continued to watch David eat from across the table as he spoke with Garvey about this and that and the other. Apparently, the summer was really creating issues for a few settlements up North, they needed more water for their crops and animals.

Danse wasn’t sure to be honest, he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation. His focus was on imagining those same lips showing his cock that same attention, focused on that damnable fruit which was poised so perfectly, just touching David’s lips. Danse’s focus shifted up to David’s gaze, his eyebrow raised as he side-eyed Danse. Danse stiffened at being caught, but kept his face passive.

But David smirked, and Danse felt his face drop. The other man knew he’d been watching. It was all over for Danse and they both knew it.

As Garvey stood to leave, Danse felt his stomach twitch in anticipation and slight fear. David wouldn’t hold back now.

Very slowly, David pulled the fruit back from his lips, creating a few centimetres of space before snaking his tongue out to touch the fruit, and gently licked up and down the exposed flesh. David knew it was cruel, but he could not help himself. Licking turned to sucking, and David was now essentially making out with the fruit. It was messy, it was crude and it was everything Danse didn’t know he wanted, and David worked all the more to pull a reaction out of the usually stoic Paladin.

Danse could feel his face heating up more, could feel his shaft filling, his stomach twisting in some fucked up twinge of pleasure as David bit once more into the fruit and moaned quietly, just loud enough for Danse to hear.

Danse palmed himself through his jeans, no longer caring that they were both out in the open where the whole settlement could see them. He bit his lip gently to keep from moaning and begged David with his eyes, not exactly sure if he was begging him to stop tormenting him, or to keep going.

After what felt like a lifetime, David finished eating the fruit. He leant over the table, positively leering at Danse and spoke into his ear.

“When you manage to compose yourself, find me at home. I’m in the mood for some low hanging fruit.” He licked the outer shell of Danse’s ear, sending full body shivers through his whole body.

David sauntered off, and Danse wasted no time in following him, not caring that his jeans were likely very visibly tented.

When both he and David were inside the shack, Danse kicked the door shut and set upon David like a dog in heat. Kissing him hotly, grinding his clothed cock against him. David sighed and met each movement with a thrust of his own, matching each kiss just as enthusiastically as he gripped his fingers through soft, dark hair, tugging firmly. Danse felt his eyes roll back in his head at that.

They pulled apart and David pushed Danse to the ratty old lounge, making him sit as he placed himself in his lap. He kissed the bigger man, spreading his lips with his tongue, tasting every crevice. He leant back quickly to free the man of his t-shirt. David licked his lips wantonly as he took in the sight of his partners muscled form, soaking in the dark hair dusting his chest and belly. _Fuck_ how he loved Danse’s body.

He leant back in and viciously kissed and nipped at lips and tongue, pulling low sounds from the older man’s throat.

Danse moaned and gripped David’s ass tightly, digging his fingers into the supple flesh distractedly. David groaned and ground his hips down into Danse’s. Both men were equally hard, their eager cocks straining against the confines of their jeans, aggressively begging for attention.

Leaning back, David removed his own shirt and then produced another plump mutfruit – Danse tried to imagine where he’d been hiding that.

Still leaning back, David bit into this fruit viciously, making sure to get as much juice out of the fruit as possible. He felt it dribble down his chin, neck and to his chest. He looked down and smiled impishly as he watched Danse follow the trail of sweet nectar with his eyes.

“Perfect,” Danse groaned. “So. _Fucking_. Perfect.”

Licking his lips hungrily, Danse surged forward, gripping David’s hips as he devoured the juice, sliding his tongue over hot skin, enjoying the smell of fruit, sweat and something just wholly _David_. David moaned and pushed his body into Danse’s mouth, crying out as the other man sucked and licked at his nipple.

All too soon, all remnants of the sticky liquid had been cleaned up and Danse began kissing his lover with more gusto as he tasted more of the fruit on the smaller man’s tongue. Both men moaned into each other’s mouths wantonly, trying to devour the other.

David pulled away for air and looked down at Danse, revelling in the wrecked expression he wore. His usually neat hair was mussed and damp with sweat, his cheeks a flattering flush and his lips were open, red and _moist_.

“I want something… Juicer.” He said wickedly as he slid down Danse’s body and to the floor in front of him. Reaching up, he unbuckled the belt Danse wore and brought the man’s jeans down around his ankles. David praised every deity that Danse chose to forgo underwear, as the man’s sizeable shaft slapped against his belly heavily.

Had David been a woman, he’d know he’d be positively soaking through his panties at the sight of his usually in control and proper Paladin looking so debauched and unashamed. Before David could reach for his cock, Danse gripped it loosely, gently stroking as he looked down at David with dark, lust blown eyes.

“Is this what you want?” He asked in a deep, husky voice.

David nodded, practically drooling at the sight of his delicious lover stroking himself. “Yes. God. Yes.” He croaked out.

Danse smirked and leant back further into the lounge as he stroked slowly, groaning lowly. He shut his eyes and with his other hand he cupped his balls and rolled them gently in his palm.

“Danse, you’re teasing me.” David whined.  
  
Danse opened one eye as he responded, “Like how you were teasing me with that damnable fruit?”

David blushed lightly, and Danse’s smile grew. He stopped stroking and let go. “I guess I can allow you a taste.”  
  
He had barely finished his sentence when David set upon him and immediately swallowed down his cock. Danse cried out in shocked pleasure as David wasted no time in working the flesh with his lips and tongue, stroking his balls and gently slipping a finger between his arse cheeks to finger his hole.

He bobbed his head quickly, humming and moaning as he did so, the vibrations driving Danse wild already. He slowed and released Danse’s cock with an obscene, wet pop, then moved his mouth to the man’s balls while wrapping his hand around his length, still rubbing his hole. Danse’s head fell onto the back of the lounge as he opened his mouth in a silent moan, eye’s shutting.

David’s mouth worked wonders as he slowly sucked a testicle into his mouth, caressing the globe with his hot tongue. David breathed in deep – he loved how Danse smelt, and the smell was more intense down here, and the taste was exquisite, better than any fruit in the wasteland.

Pulling away from his testicle, David again focused his attention on his lovers’ cock, sucking tightly on the head, gathering saliva in mouth. He slid his mouth down, and as he came back up, saliva leaked out of his mouth and all over the man’s length, coating it in a delicious shine.

When he pulled away for air, a long string of spit and pre-cum stretched between David’s lips and Danse’s swollen cock head. Danse felt his mouth go dry at the sight, choking out a near sob he would never admit too.

Wasting no time, David stood and removed his jeans, now standing before Danse totally naked, cock standing proudly in front of him. He straddled Danse yet again, knees either side on his thighs. David reached his own fingers to his lips and sucked, wetting two digits thoroughly before reaching them behind himself, inserting them slowly into his hungry hole.

Danse was lost. He couldn’t move, nor make a sound as he just watched as David fucked himself on his own fingers. David whined in pleasure and frustration, as he could never reach his prostate in this position.

Giving up, he removed his fingers and bracing himself on Danse’s shoulders, slowly lowered himself to Danse’s waiting cock. Hissing at the initial intrusion, he slid slowly, impaling himself. Danse rubbed his hands down his chest, across the tops of his thighs and kissed his wrists.

Once David was fully seated, he leant in and kissed Danse, and Danse gave an experimental thrust. David gasped and bounced gently.

Danse felt overwhelmed with the heat and sensation of David’s body around his most sensitive organ. His thrusts stayed long and slow, a pace too slow to get them both off, but enough to draw out ear pleasing sounds from his lover.

David just felt full, almost overflowing. Danse was the largest partner he had had, and it still always surprised him that his body could accommodate his girth.

And _goddamn_ did it feel good to have him inside. The intrusion more than welcome, the stretch and slight burn better than any drug he’d ever taken. He needed more.

“ _Danse_ ,” David whined. “Faster. Please.”

Danse nodded and shifted his hips on the lounge to give himself a little more leverage and set a faster pace as David matched his thrusts with gentle bounces. He watched David’s cock bounce and gently slap against his navel with the movement. David shook his head. Still not fast enough. Not hard enough. He needed much more.

“Fuck me.” He ground out.

Danse chucked lightly. “I am.”

That only served to get an irritated glare and a pinch to his nipple. Danse hissed at the pleasure-pain. He gripped David’s legs tighter to hold him to him and flipped them both so they were laid out on the lounge, David underneath. Danse lifted one of David’s legs to rest on his shoulder and began thrusting just this side of viciously, drawing out loud moans from the other man. Both threw their heads back, this is what they needed. This is what David craved.

Danse moved his hands to either side of David’s body to lean down and kiss him, open mouthed and wanting. Danse was never good at words like David was, and he hoped his kisses and his actions spoke for how much he loved and appreciated the younger man.

And he truly did love him, more than anything else.

“Fuck, Danse. You’re fucking huge.” David cried out. “You’re stretching me so wide.”

Danse felt his face flush as the praise and fucked David harder and deeper into the soft cushions. David wrapped his arms around the bigger man and dug his nails into his back and shoulder as Danse’s pace grew faster and harder, the force moving the lounge.

Just as David was certain he was about to cum, Danse pulled out, and he yelled out in surprise as he was positioned onto his hands and knees.

 _Danse’s favourite._ He thought smugly to himself.

He lowered his upper body to rest on the arm rest and arched his back, showing off his bare arse and puckered, wet hole. He looked back at Danse over his shoulder, eyes dark, smirk in place, swung his hips gently in invitation.

Danse almost began drooling. The other man made such a delicious sight.

“You’re going to ruin me one of these days,” He murmured as he spat onto his hand and stroked himself. David just laughed.

He moved forward and inserted himself, and wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, the lounge protesting the entire time. He shifted his hips slightly and knew he was slamming into David’s prostate just right, as the man moaned loudly. Danse moved faster, reached forward and gripped David’s hair, pulling his head back and leaning down to suck on the exposed skin as he fucked his lover as hard as he could.

“I love you so much.” Danse hissed out as his peak built. He was so close, and from the tightening and pulsating of David’s body around him, he knew he must be too.

Danse reached around to stroke David’s neglected cock, and the man almost screamed out, dropping his head and biting down into the armrest. David felt the pressure build up in his thighs and abdomen, could feel the heat quickly moving through his whole body. He whimpered as Danse’s thumb swiped over the sensitive head. His moans sounded broken as his lover pushed in and out.

All too quickly, David stilled and he came with a silent cry, coating Danse’s fingers and the couch with thick ropes. He clenched down hard around Danse.  
Danse came with a silent cry, his body stiffening as he emptied himself inside his lover. He revelled in the pulsating around his cock, rocking his hips gently as he rode the waves of his and David’s orgasm.

Danse pulled out gently and slumped onto the lounge, head leaning back over the top of it and shut his eyes. He felt David get up, assuming he was going to clean himself up.

A few moments later he heard David return. The other man gripped Danse’s wrist and turned it over so his palm faced the ceiling and placed something soft and cool in his hand. Danse opened one eye and looked down, then laughed out loud.

“Where are you hiding all this fruit?” He asked with good humour as he took a bite.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” David responded and waggled his brows suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer  
> The above story is a work of fiction. Any similarities to people living or dead are purely coincidental and unintentional.  
> I do not claim ownership to Fallout (games, audio etc), or any of the characters/ideas, I merely borrow them as inspiration for this work of fiction.  
> I do not profit from this. I do this purely for my personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy.


End file.
